Kingdom hearts 2: Promises Must be Kept
by Slaygaer Layacrow
Summary: It's been years since Sora locked the door to the light.. Sora's still looking for King Mickey and Riku..and Kairi..what has she been doing all this time..?


Author's note: Ok this is my first time writing a fan fic..so if any of you readers have any comments, please feel free to give them..if you want to flame me, go ahead...I will try my best to correct the problems. Ok, on with the story!!  
  
Chapter 1: I can hear you..but then..where are you?  
  
A girl sat at the pier with her legs crossed. The wind blew her hair in all directions, making her look fragile and beautiful at the same time. The girl had shoulder-length hair, which was the colour of a fox's fur.(a/n: of course, it's red ==;) After awhile, Kairi stretched. Her bones ached for sitting too long out there, waiting for him... she stood up and looked out to the sea once more.. "Sora..where are you.." she thought. She slowly walked back towards her boat and rowed back home..to where she stays.  
  
"Kairi!! Wake up! Selphie's here!" Kairi sat up and rubbed her eyes. She took a look at her alarm clock. "Whoa! 7. 30! I'm late!!" Kairi quickly got out of bed, took a bath, brushed her teeth, combed her hair, changed into a sweet looking checkered mini skirt and a white sleeveless top, grabbed her bag and went downstairs. "Tsk tsk, Kairi. You're always late." Said her mom. Kairi sighed. It wasn't her fault her alarm clock doesn't wake her up. "Good morning, Kairi." "Mornin Selph." Kairi yawned. She took a piece of toast and grabbing Selphie by the hand, went out the front door to school. When she got there, she went straight for Science class. "Well, I see that Ms. Kairi and Ms. Selphie are late. AGAIN." Said Mrs. Haku. The class giggled. They loved seeing Kairi in trouble, the girl who told fibs about what happened two years before..when the Door was locked..how she lost Sora and Riku...they blame her for it. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Haku. It won't happen again." Said Selphie sheepishly. "What do you have to say for yourself, Ms. Kairi?"shot Mrs. Haku. "Absolutely nothing. All I have to say is...go soak your head in a toilet bowl or something. I despise seeing you," said Kairi quietly. "Well I never!! Detention, Ms. Kairi. I will make sure you changed that attitude of yours and that foul tongue of yours! Off with you!" Kairi walked calmly and silently to the Detention room, where she took out her books and started reading them.  
  
During break, Kairi sat alone at the corner of the last table. She ate her mash potatoes silently as she eyed some of the boys at the other table. One of them spotted her and whispered something to the other boys. They then came towards Kairi. "Hey Kairi. What are you doing.. all by yourself?" "Eating." The one with big arms said "I think you should come with us. We'll keep you company." He smirked at Kairi. "Go away. I don't want to be with the lot of you." The tallest guy with tattoos on his arm dragged kairi to the wall and they surrounded her there. "We can appease you, sweets. Make all your pain go away. How bout it?" Kairi shot him an angry and annoyed look. "Don't make me hurt you." The guy with big arms made a derisive laugh. "Whoa ho ho, look who's talking, boys. What a smart mouth youse are ..." He made a grab for her arm. "Youse gonna be all mine, sweets. Give yourself to me." "My heart belongs to Sora..no one else." The boys looked at each other uncomfortably. "That smart ass guy you killed two years ago? Ha, he ain't ever comin back, sweets. Give him up. You got us to choose.." He leaned closer into her. "You ain't got no choice, babe. You ain't got nothing.. Nothing I say."  
  
Something in her told her to stare him down. She did. And the guy suddenly backed down and took a few steps away from her. He saw that her eyes had changed. Her eyes had turned the colour of pure blue..the eyes Sora once had. Kairi then spoke... in a voice unlike her own. "Leave her alone.. touch her and I swear, your neck will be broken." She turned to the guy in tattoos. "That goes for you, Darren. Touch Kairi and I will never forgive you.. I will kill you with my own hands." Darren looked at Kairi and said in a trembling voice "er...Wha..what are you?" he then gasped out loud. "Sora?!" Kairi/ Sora sneered at him. "Yeah, that's right, Darren. I AM Sora. I am watching over Kairi. I can't bear to see her suffer at the hands of you idiots. Although I can't be with her, I can still feel her..in my heart.. I will always be there for her, so.." "but you're DEAD! You're suppose to be DEAD!" Kairi/ Sora shook his/ her head. "No, I am not dead..i'm very much alive...but somewhere else..another world.." Then Kairi swayed, and collapsed to the floor.  
  
"...... Sora..was that you?" A voice within her spoke. "yes, Kairi.. it is me..Sora.." "Sora! Where are you? How come I can't see you? Tell me where you are! I missed you so much, Sora.." "Don't worry Kairi..I am here, safe.. Donald and Goofy too..they say hi to you.. don't worry about me, kairi.. I'm safe... for now." Kairi shook her head. "NO! I want you back here! Come back, Sora! I.. I missed you.. so so much." "I missed you a lot too, Kairi.." "Where are you now? I want to see you.." "No, Kairi. I can't be there.. but do you remember what I said? I will always be ther for you..I will come back to you...one day Kairi.. I promise." Kairi smiled. He had made that promise the last time they saw each other, right before they were separated.  
  
"I know, Sora.. I know you will."  
  
Well, I hope you enjoyed that.. just by writing this fan fic, I got  
scolding from my mum for sleeping to late...arrghh.. it's 1 in the  
morn.. gotta go!! Review please!! Ciaoz Slaygaer 


End file.
